The present disclosure relates to supporting software backup applications, and more specifically, to supporting multiple software backup applications using a single change tracker.
A network includes a number of computing devices. The computing devices, such as data servers, store information on data storage devices. A backup server may back up the data stored on a computing device by utilizing a number of backup applications. Each of the backup applications determines changes that have been made to the data stored on other computing devices. The changes that have been made to the remote data are then made locally to the backup data.